Gaillard Saga
by Kaichi vg Love
Summary: (song fics) serie de 3 song fics donde se intenta dar una idea del posible pasado de Gaillard y tambien algunas teorias sobre el posible desarrollo de Legion Mate
1. El Peso del Mundo

**Advertencia: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, la historia es original de la Admi Ikaros **

**El peso del mundo**

_Mis hombros cargados por la eternidad  
Acusan el paso del tiempo  
El torso labrado por la tempestad  
Subo a la merced del tiempo  
Condenado a soportar el peso de la humanidad  
Castigo cruel, ¿Puedo escapar? ¡No!  
_

El siempre fue el ejemplo a seguir para sus pequeños hermanos, nunca se había preocupado por cometer algún error; dentro de su isla era difícil decir que cometería algún crimen. Él era el guardián de ese lugar, su nombre era Olivier Gaillard; así lo habían nombrado el humano y la diosa que le dieron la vida.

El había sido creado al igual que la primera mujer, Pandora, del barro y a diferencia de ella un fuego particular ya que su color era azul; algunos años después su madre descubrió que estaba embarazada. Después de que ella diera a luz, le pidió a el que se llevara lejos a sus 2 hermanos para protegerlos…

Habían pasado mucho tiempo en esa isla, realmente no sabía cuánto habría cambiado el mundo desde la última vez que lo miro; giro su mirada para encontrarse con sus 2 pequeños hermanos. Ambos niños no aparentaban más de 5 años, tenían cabello castaño y ojos verdes; lo único que parecía diferenciarlos era que uno era niño y la otra niña.

-hermano, tengo sed- hablo el niño haciendo pequeñas muecas.

-vamos al arroyo, igual ambos tienen que bañarse ya- dijo levantándose de la roca donde se encontraba sentado, tomando a ambos niños del brazo.

-pero no quiero bañarme- hablo la niña, tratando de soltarse.

-no hay escusas Yami, van a bañarse en lo que yo hago de comer- pronto se detuvo al sentir una presencia oscura detrás de ellos. Comenzó a correr con ambos niños al lado tenía que encontrar la forma de proteger a ambos niños.

_Mis ojos cansados tras observar  
De años el mismo horizonte  
Contemplo las nubes, La tierra y el mar  
Los campos, Los valles y montes  
De rodillas debo estar  
Es la forma de pagar  
Mi maldición no puedo escapar_

-¡Hikari!- grito al ver que el pequeño niño se había caído y golpeado la cabeza, sin darse cuenta había soltado a Yami para correr a auxiliar al pequeño; la oscuridad poco a poco rodeo a la niña y cuando Gaillard se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde… se la habían llevado.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurría era poner a Hikari a salvo; salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos. Sentía miedo, ya que el pequeño Hikari no abría los ojos. Salió de la isla en un bote de remos improvisado rogando que Hikari estuviera bien y pronto despertara.

_Soy el pilar del cielo  
Titán desterrado por luchar  
Contra dioses por mi libertad  
Hecho tanto de menos  
Muero por dentro al recordar  
Que ya no te volveré a ver mas_

Después de algún tiempo al fin llegaron a un pequeño país (Japón) donde se escondieron un tiempo en un orfanato; pero Gaillard no se perdonaba lo que había ocurrido con Yami. En ese momento supo que tenía que buscarla, Hikari estaría a salvo si ambos se mantenían lejos el uno del otro, se fue en medio de la noche sin hacer ruido alguno.

A lo lejos y con lagrimas en los ojos solo pronuncio un "volveré" mientras la oscuridad lentamente cubría sus pasos en lo que se convertiría en su redención, para poder volver a ver la sonrisa de su pequeño hermano nuevamente, aquella que añoraría volver a ver durante ese largo tiempo.

Algunos meses después de que Gaillard se marchara del orfanato Hikari fue adoptado por la familia Kai, cambiaron su nombre por Toshiki, aunque al principio se mantenía firme; el tiempo logro que olvidara todo recuerdo de su hermano mayor y de su gemela. Pronto llevo una vida como la de cualquier otro niño.

_Sigo aquí aunque mi alma vive junto a ti  
Cuerpo convertido en piedra y cadenas sobre mi  
Quiero huir, El Olimpo haré pagar por hacernos sufrir  
Los dioses del cielo deben morir  
Cumplir mi venganza y volver junto a ti_

pasaron los años, después de casi 13 años Gaillard regreso al orfanato donde había dejado a Hikari había sido abandonado; todos los niños habían desaparecido… al igual que su hermano ya no había nada que hacer… se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Había perdido a sus dos hermanos.

-vamos deja de llorar- la voz de un joven lo alerto, miro hacia atrás viendo a un chico no mayor de 24 años, tés blanca, ojos verdes al igual que su cabello largo, vestido de ropa negra. El joven le sonreía tiernamente y le extendió un deck de un juego famoso en ese país llamado Cardfight Vanguard –aprende a jugar con este deck, vuélvete más fuerte que nadie, entonces te convertirás en un Quatre Knight… solo así podrás ver a tu querido hermano de nuevo-

Gaillard miro el extraño deck, sabía que no debía confiar en aquel extraño, pero su deseo de ver que su hermano menor estaba bien y a salvo era más fuerte que cualquier razonamiento que tuviera en ese momento; tomo el deck, y en ese momento olvido el rostro de su hermano menor.

-buen chico, los dioses les han hecho mucho daño a ti y a tu hermano; pero con este deck podras vengarte de ellos… vuélvete fuerte y hazles pagar el dolor que te han causado a ti y a tu hermano- el joven desapareció.

Gaillard se mostraba decidido, haría pagar a todos aquellos que le habían hecho daño a su familia. Todo para volver a ver a su hermano.

…

Aquí se encontraba el, junto a uno de los Quatre Knights Olivier Gaillard; no sabía porque pero algo en su corazón le dolía. No era el hecho de que Sendou Aichi había desaparecido, ¿Por qué dolía tanto?, ¿Por qué le dolía en hecho de que Olivier Gaillard no fuera uno de sus mates?; ellos nunca se habían conocido en el pasado. Había escuchado de él durante lo sucedido con Link Joker, pero ahora que estaban frente a frente, había una sensación muy dolorosa dentro de él.

La sentencia había ido en contra de Kai Toshiki, estaba decidido a encontrar a su hermano; pero algo en su rival le parecía extrañamente familiar. El no dudaría, no importaría cualquier emoción, su determinación estaba en encontrar a su hermano perdido.

-incluso después de ser quemado por las flamas sagradas sigues consiente, Aplaudo tu fuerza de voluntad; pero nunca me vencerás y mientras no te olvides de Aichi san voy a seguir apareciendo ante ti… ya lo imaginaba, incluso si intentas contenerte, no es fácil borrar el miedo que está grabado en el fondo de tu corazón- hablo Gaillard

-eso es ridículo, ¿dices que tengo miedo a tus flamas?- respondió Kai, el sabía que no tenía miedo, era algo más extraño surgiendo en su interior; algo que le estaba provocando un dolor más grande del que sentía en su cuerpo.

-eso es correcto, la sentencia que recibiste atreves del calor y el dolor de estas flamas azules, está grabada a fuego en tu corazón. Niégalo todo lo que quieras en tu mente, pero analizándolo a nivel psicológico nunca olvidaras ese miedo- respondió Gaillard mostrando su anillo con flamas azules

-pero aun así, te juro que encontrare a Aichi…- esas palabras… en algún momento de su vida las había escuchado, si él las recordaba muy bien la promesa vaga de que encontraría a Yami y la regresaría al lado de Hikari.

-Kai Toshiki, siempre y cuando te niegues a olvidar a Aichi san, voy a consumir tu alma una y otra vez con las llamas de la desesperación. Y estoy seguro de que tus compañeros experimentaran esa misma desesperación-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-mi nombre es Olivier Gaillard, soy un miembro de los Quatre Knights, yo no soy el único hay otros tres. Somos un total de cuatro personas-

-¿cuatro?-

-sí, cuatro caballeros que han asumido la misión de proteger el sueño de Aichi san mediante la destrucción de los que lo perturban, esos son los Quatre Knights- y con eso, Gaillard comienza a marcharse

-hay que darse prisa…. Debo advertirles… Aichi…-no aguanto más y se desmayo, en su subconsciente podía escuchar su propia risa junto con la de dos mas, una niña y una voz muy similar a la de Olivier; ¿Qué era ese dolor que sentía?, ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor después de conocer a su enemigo?... tal vez pronto lo sabría.

Fin.

Comentarios finales Ikaros: bien esta es mi teoría de cómo pudieron haber convencido a Gaillard de unirse a los Quatre Knights, el me da la impresión de ser alguien que ha perdido a un ser querido y bueno Kai tiene un pasado algo borroso por lo que comencé a relacionarlos a ambos ( no como ship, si no como hermanos).


	2. Dominhate

**Advertencia: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito, canción Dominhate de Elvenking la historia es original de la Admi Ikaros **

_A lullaby of personalities _

_Introduce another side of me _

_A demonic twist of Fate _

_Trying to dominate my hate _

_Whip my soul and caress my flesh _

_'til the whines melody still lasts _

_A burning wish, a lechery _

_There's a demon in me_

Gaillard camino durante unos minutos por el santuario, sus pasos eran algo apresurados; trataba de alejarse un poco de esos pensamientos que lo estaban confundiendo. Desde que había visto por primera vez a Kai Toshiki algo había despertado en el, algo que el mismo no entendía realmente, que era lo que pasaba.

Trato de recordar aquella canción de cuna que le cantaba a sus hermanos cuando estos tenían miedo, pero no lograba; se dejo caer en una pared cercana y comenzó a acariciar su brazo izquierdo, levanto un poco su manga revelando una vieja cicatriz en su muñeca… comenzó a arder el odio dentro de él, no lograba perdonarse el hecho de perder a Hikari.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, pronto llego hasta un gran trono de piedra; ahí descasaba la persona que había jurado regresarle a su pequeño hermano. Esta persona lo había cautivado, su fuerza, su amabilidad y el mismo se había jurado protegerlo; se prometió así mismo no cometer el mismo error que con su hermano menor. Nadie llegaría hacia Aichi-san, nadie le pondría un solo dedo en sima si ese era el deseo de su señor.

_I guess I will be falling, _

_I can't deny _

_Into a hole of fire that shines so bright _

-Gaillard- lo llamo uno de sus compañeros, miro hacia donde se escucho la voz y lo reconoció rápidamente.

-Neve ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto, el sabia que tanto Sera como Rati deberían estar descansando. Neve se acerco más a él a tal grado de estar al lado del otro.

-termine mi misión y esperaba poder hablar contigo a solas- hablo cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto Gaillard mirando a Neve.

_If I am ready for the calling? / y si estoy listo para ser llamado?_

_I cannot tell / no lo puedo decir_

_I'm reaching for the skies or the flames of hell _

-¿Cuál es tu verdadera razón de estar aquí?- fue la pregunta de Neve

-¿a qué te refieres?, mi único deseo es cumplir los designios de Aichi san- respondió Gaillard.

-es algo difícil de creer ya que nadie haría lo que se le ordena solo por nada- hablo Neve mirando a su compañero.

-perdí a mi hermano menor hace mucho, Aichi san prometió que si lo ayudaba podría recuperarlo-

_So the moment has arrived now, it sounds so strange _

_I thought it would be different what has changed? _

-así que eso es lo que te tiene aquí eee…..- Neve comenzó a reír al escuchar esto, jamás habría imaginado que Olivier Gaillard estaba haciendo esto para encontrar a su hermano menor.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Gaillard con notorio fastidio en su rostro.

-no pareces ser de las personas que tengan hermanos menores- Neve seguía riendo tras lo que había dicho, era cierto, Gaillard no parecía un hermano mayor.

_The love, the proud and the libertine_

_- remember what you were?_

_Has left his evil flowers for his Christine_

Gaillard se retiro del lugar molesto por lo que Neve dijo, "como se atrevía" pensó, "el no sabía su pasado" "el no se burlaba de lo ridículo que se oía que su país haya dejado la guerra por Vanguard" esos eran sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Volvió a mirar su cicatriz, trataba de visualizar otra vez el rostro de su hermano… pero nada, es como si hubiera olvidado el rostro y la voz de Hikari; siguió caminando otro tramo hasta que llego al fin a su habitación, se dejo caer en la cama y cerró los ojos.

_...And with them all her sins_

Comenzó a tratar de buscar en sus recuerdos, pero por más que lo intentaba seguía sin poder ver el rostro de su hermano; tal vez la única persona que podría ayudarlo era Aichi san. Se levanto, tal vez dormir un rato le haría bien; comenzó a deshacerse de sus zapatos, luego fue al armario a buscar algo un poco mas cómodo para dormir.

Comenzó a cambiarse, luego regreso a la cama, se cubrió con la manta y se mantuvo despierto algunos minutos; se pregunto por su hermano menor, ¿habría crecido?, ¿lo recordaría? ¿Qué tanto habría cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron?

_Whip my soul and caress my flesh_

_till the whines melody still lasts_

_A burning wish, a lechery_

_There's a demon in me_

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a imaginar cómo sería su hermano menor, pero por más que intentaba visualizar su rostro, este solo aparecía borroso en su mente. Una niebla bloqueaba aquel rostro tan pequeño que tanto deseaba reencontrar y encontrar. Pronto quedo profundamente dormido, su mente perdida en el mundo de los sueños.

_The dirty shameful and obscene_ _El sucio vergonzoso y obsceno_

_- ¿Fue tan vergonzoso que yo?_

_Ha cavado una fosa húmeda para otra Catalina_

_- so shameful Was that me?_

_Has dug a humid grave for another Catherine_

Toshiki había llegado a su departamento, mal herido por lo que había pasado, cayo inconsciente nuevamente justo al cerrar la puerta. Unas risas se escucharon a lo lejos en su inconsciente, ¿Por qué ahora estaba pasándole esto?; pronto todo quedo en silencio total, ya no había risas ni un sonido. El estaba ahí parado en la nada.

Una imagen apareció, una hermosa mujer y un hombre cargando dos bebes y junto a ellos Olivier Gaillard; sintió algo extraño en su pecho, inconscientemente comenzó a llorar, ¿Qué estaba pasándole? ¿Por qué a él?

_...another name to sin...with... __... _

Tuvo un momento de vacilación, una parte de él quería ver más de cerca a esos bebes que tenia aquella mujer que le resultaba tan familiar; pero también estaba esa otra parte de él que le decía que no debía ver más. En su visión Olivier se acercaba a la mujer preguntándole el nombre de los bebes, ella menciono el de uno de una manera tal que fue casi inaudible para Toshiki; pero el segundo nombre lo escucho muy claramente…

Hikari…..

_Face the side of me that hates_

_The side of my disgrace_

_Where I could not step in_

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, le dolía tanto ver esa visión; sentía como si hubiera perdido algo más que aquella persona a la cual amaba por sobremanera. Se había perdido a sí mismo, su verdadero yo; Toshiki abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su departamento, siguió llorando por un rato al no entender lo que había ocurrido.

Un dolor que no sabía porque era suyo…

_Thanks to all of you who had so much patience_

_And so much passion for my soul_

_You can't understand all the importance you had_

_And how much you have meant_

_To this little life that I have lived_

Gaillard despertó, tomo su ropa y decidió tomar una ducha; en su mente no dejaba de pensar en su pequeño hermano. El agua caía por todo su cuerpo pero él no podía sentir la frialdad que esta poseía, una imagen de Kai Toshiki regreso a su mente; algo en él se le hacía muy familiar, pero no entendía; algo en ese chico le había atraído mucho desde que lo vio.

"No, el no podía ser Hikari" fue su primer pensamiento, salió de la ducha, comenzó a vestirse; solamente Aichi San podría ayudarlo a encontrar a su hermano. No había marcha atrás, el nunca lastimaría a Hikari, Kai Toshiki no era Hikari esa era la única verdad.

_And to all the rest to whom tried to bring me_

_Down and to wound my own trust_

_You stole my innocence destroyed ideals_

_And you need to be damned_

_I am cursing you from down below_

Sus ojos no tenían luz, ese brillo especial había desaparecido; solo había odio en su interior. Era muy pequeña pensó él, pero ya dentro de ella albergaba un odio muy grande.

-Leonard sama- se escucho la voz de Sera, el mencionado miro al recién llegado.

-¿has hecho lo que mande?- pregunto mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello verde

-ya he atacado a uno de los instigadores de la búsqueda de Aichi sama como ordenaste- respondió Sera.

-bien, es obvio que esto les dará mas ganas de buscar a Aichi… Sera esto debe mantenerse en secreto total, nadie debe saber la existencia mía o de la Lady Yami en este lugar-

-entendido, me retiro ahora- luego de eso Sera se fue.

-nadie volverá a hacerte daño mi hermoso ángel negro, nadie-

_Look me in the eyes_

_And face all my blinded hate_

_I would be afraid cause I will get ya!_

Tiempo después:

Gaillard estaba preocupado por los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos, por poco Kai Toshiki y sus "mates" como los llamaba habían logrado llegar hacia el santuario; sintió un gran odio en su interior a causa de esto. Pero una nueva interrogante surgió al mismo tiempo, ¿podría ser que realmente estaba equivocado con respecto a que Kai Toshiki podría ser su hermano Hikari?

-Aichi quiere que te revele al fin la identidad de tu hermano- la voz hizo que girara sacándolo de sus pensamientos, esa mujer era nada más y nada menos que Tatsunagi Kourin.

-¿es decir que al fin me dirán la verdad?- miro sorprendido a la mujer frente a él, ella solo asintió.

-Aichi quería mantener esto en secreto, pero es hora de decirte la verdad… Aichi es tu hermano perdido Hikari; pero por esa misma razón lo ha mantenido en secreto, el tiene miedo de que los otros piensen que tu estas aquí por el simple capricho de el- respondió ella mientras miraba al peliazul.

-entiendo, entonces debo permanecer callado- luego de eso se dirigió a la sala del trono, miro al blunete durante mucho tiempo… "al fin" pensó con alegría y a la vez, varias lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, su corazón no creía lo que le habían dicho… pero eso no importaba, el estaba seguro de que Hikari había vuelto y él lo protegería a cualquier precio.

_Please, remember me and don't forget_

_Remember me for what I really w__as_

Toshiki se encontraba tomando una pequeña siesta luego de que Jillian y Sharlen lo habían empujado al agua; no sabía porque comenzó a tener. Miro a Gaillard y a Kourin hablar, al parecer sobre un tal Hikari; inconscientemente comenzó a gritar que "no le creyera nada" "que todo era mentira" "que el verdadero Hikari era el"

-por favor… recuérdame hermano- fue apenas un susurro, Leon que pasaba por la habitación pudo darse cuenta de aquello, miro a Kai de manera triste. Si el supiera la verdad…

_You, a sweet verse of poetry_

_The flavour of a life that fades away_

Kourin sonrió, al parecer Gaillard había caído en su trampa; contenta con lo que había hecho se retiro a su habitación ya nada impediría que se quedara con el corazón de Aichi… es mas ahora nada impediría que Kai Toshiki o mejor dicho Hikari pudiera interferir con su plan.

-pronto, no falta mucho… cometerás un error y entre los 2 se mataran- sonrió al pensar en esto –Hikari… no Kai Toshiki si supieras el gran poder que hay en ti nada de esto estaría pasando- saco una carta de su deck el blaster blade que le había arrebatado a Kai en su pelea anterior –esta es la clave para que recuperes tu memoria Kai, lástima que no pudiste darte cuenta a tiempo- rio con mucha felicidad ante su plan.

_Time to say good bye, to finish what's undone_

_Time for a last kiss before she has gone_

_Save best for last?_

Kai seguía dormido, podía ver más imágenes en su inconsciente; él en un orfanato junto a Gaillard, lo que más le dolía es que este le decía que pronto se iría ¿Por qué se iba?, ¿acaso había sido un mal chico? ¿Su hermano ya no lo quería?

Gaillard le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse, esta sería la última noche que se verían; se quito un collar del cuello y se lo dio a él, con la promesa de que volvería y podrían volver a ser una familia nuevamente. Una vez que se fue, se prometió a si mismo que esperaría, que esperaría tanto como fuera necesario… su hermano volvería de nuevo, por lo tanto él no le diría adiós.

_Take another night another's passing by_

_Dark will cover all will eclipse and hide_

_The lives of all_

_Tome otra noche de otro pasan por_

_Oscuro cubrirá todo eclipsará y ocultar_

_Las vidas de todos_

El se había olvidado de todo, cuando despertó era hora de irse de la isla; llegando a casa buscaría ese collar. El sabía que aún conservaba ese collar; debería estar entre sus cosas quería probarse que nada de lo que había visto en ese sueño era real. Encontraría la verdad, encontraría a Aichi… descubriría quien es aunque le costara la vida.

_You, a sweet verse of poetry_

_The flavor of a life that fades away_

-Hikari -

_(On that Night of Nights, She came my way_

_Under the rain, dirty with agony and pain_

_Death of sorrow, Death of misery_

_The scythe has fallen... was it for me?)_

Una sombra miraba todo desde lo más profundo de aquel santuario, sus ojos verdes sin brillo daban un reflejo de lo que en verdad puede llegar a ser la muerte; ella estaba sentada en un trono de piedra de color negro, en su espalda dos alas del mismo color caían libremente, sin fuerza para poder volar.

-al final, ambos pagaran el haberme olvidado- fue todo lo que dijo.

Fin parte 2

Ikaros: comentarios finales D: esto me sorprendió mucho créanme ni yo me imagine que escribiría esto.


	3. Missing

**Advertencia: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito y la canción missing de Evanescence, la historia es original de la Admi Ikaros **

Ikaros: había pensado que este fic acabara en este cap pero creo que se alargara 2 caps mas espero lo disfruten.

**Please, please forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**Maybe someday you'll look up,**

**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**

**"Isn't something missing?"**

Durante un tiempo ella se mantuvo dormida, era muy raro cuando realmente alzaba la mirada para ver a sus acompañantes; su nombre era Yami, todos la llamaban Lady Yami ya que ella era la líder de todos los que se encontraban ahí… ella era para todos un líder, aquella que los llevaría a la victoria sobre la tierra misma.

Nadie sabía nada sobre ella, salvo que el mismo Zeus que fue quien la nombro como la comandante del ejército para reconquistar la tierra, pero ella misma había dicho que solo necesitaba 7 personas. Cada que la mirabas, era como si una tormenta de nieve se aferrara a uno; nadie tenía el valor de hacerle frente… el solo estar frente a ella era como vivir en el mismo infierno.

-¿no falta algo?- susurro alzando un pequeño peluche de cabello castaño y ojos verde-azulados muy parecido a ella -¿acaso nadie me extraña?-

**You won't cry for my absence, I know**

**You forgot me long ago.**

**Am I that unimportant...?**

**Am I so insignificant...?**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me? **

-Lady Yami- hablo una joven de cabellos azulados y ojos color violeta sin iris. Su vestimenta era color azul más oscuro, falta hasta las rodillas y una blusa manga larga con algunas cintas de color azul más claro a especie de cinto y muñequeras.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto sin mirar a la recién llegada.

-Kai Toshiki y sus amigos han llegado al santuario, dos de ellos fueron derrotados junto con Sera- respondió inclinándose ante la joven delante de ella.

-está bien, todo va como lo planee- sonrió jugando con su peluche nuevamente.

-entiendo, me retiro- con eso la peliazul se retiro.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Kai Toshiki y Naoki Ishida habían sido separados de sus amigos (mates) terminando justo donde querían, en el trono donde Aichi se encontraba, Gaillard se interpone entre ellos y Aichi; de nuevo esa sensación de que algo está mal dentro de él vuelve a nacer. Los sueños que había tenido en la isla de Leon regresaron a su mente, nuevamente… esta vez será diferente.

La batalla para ver que llama era la más poderosa volvería a comenzar… mientras esta se da Kai se aferra a los sueños y sentimientos que surgen en su interior; por algo estaban pasando ahora; y aunque no creía lo que Gaillard decía… el estaba seguro que ganaría y encontraría la verdad.

**Please, please forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**I know what you do to yourself,**

**I breathe deep and cry out,**

**"Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?"**

"recuérdame, recuérdame por favor" era su único pensamiento. Mientras seguía peleando, estaba confiado en que podría hacerlo recordad, al menos su corazón tendría que recordarlo de alguna manera. "no te abandonare ahora, así que por favor; cumple tu promesa y regresa por mi" fue su último pensamiento antes de que al fin pudiera abrir paso a la victoria.

Kai sabía bien, que su corazón estaba fallando en ese momento. Por ahora tenía que salvar a Aichi de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. Un domo de hielo los rodeo, dejándolos completamente inmóviles… entonces entendió, los quatre Knights… algo mal pasaba en este lugar.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
****Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?****  
**

-¿así que ya nos daremos a conocer Leonard- sama?- hablo la peliazul que minutos antes había estado con Lady Yami.

-sí y no, solo estamos usando a Sera por ahora… es el más débil de todos nosotros; no vale la pena tenerlo aquí- susurro mirando todo desde una plataforma de agua, que podía mostrar los acontecimientos en aquel santuario lunar.

-¿Sera no sabe que solo es carnada cierto?- pregunto con una sonrisa algo burlona en sus labios.

-deja que se dé cuenta por si solo… no lo necesitamos de cualquier manera…- respondió fríamente.

-¿Qué hay de Kourin?- pregunto de nuevo la peliazul.

-no tenemos de que preocuparnos, si no la matamos nosotros la matara el mismo Zeus… es una traidora después de todo- con eso comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del recinto –te recomiendo que vayas alistándote, pronto llegara tu turno de ir a la batalla con los otros Sasha-

-entiendo, por favor despreocúpese- respondió la peliazul inclinándose.

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
****Isn't something...**

-hermanos, me han dejado sola, me han olvidado por completo... –comenzó a llorar mientras abría un libro y comenzó a leer - _"encuentro a los humanos bastante interesantes, a pesar de que son un montón de codiciosos inservibles"_ _"¿Cuántas atracciones hay en este planeta? Mortales, extraños con singulares costumbres… no puedo obrar mal ya que no sé lo que es"_ _"las personas no tienen ningún valor, podríamos crear más alguna vez… si es que las necesitamos" "la vida en si es solo una visión, un sueño… nada existe, salvo espacios vacios y ustedes… y ustedes no son más que un pensamiento"- _termino de leer, Leonard estaba justo en la puerta mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella casi nunca se levantaba de su trono.

-creo que tu eres la única que puede entender realmente a Mark Twain- respondió caminando hacia a ella abrazándola con cariño.

- _Estoy a punto de tomar mi último viaje, un gran salto en la oscuridad_"- respondió… al sentir el cálido abrazo del hombre mayor.

-sí, es tu último viaje, mi pequeño ángel negro- susurro…

Tbc…

Ikaros: bien esta vez me centre un poco más en Yami, este cap solo es introductorio al final… las canciones siguientes son:

En el cap 4 Gost Love Score de Nightwish y en el 5 sera King of Elves de Elvenking.

Bien nos veemos en el proximo cap.


	4. Gost Love Score

**Advertencia: los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Bushiroad y de su creador el mangaka Akira Ito y la canción Gost Love Score de Nightwish, la historia es original de la Admi Ikaros **

Ikaros: bien penúltimo capítulo antes del final creo que será increíble lo que planeo para el gran final XD espero les guste

_**We used to swim the same moonlight waters  
Oceans away from the wakeful day**_

(Este hecho transcurre mucho antes del nacimiento de Hikari (Kai) Gaillard y Yami…).

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes; su vestimenta complemetamente blanca salvo unos detalles negros y algunas joyas de oro.

-mi nombre es Teseo mi señora- respondió el joven chico al ver a aquella mujer, que parecía una verdadera diosa, ya que no cualquier mujer podría poseer semejante belleza.

-¿Teseo? ¿El héroe que venció al minotauro?... te ves muy joven para ser el ¿no lo crees?- respondió divertida al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a reír bajito. Ella se quedo mirando al chico que no parecía tener más de 14 años, el joven tenía ojos azules y un curioso cabello azul también.

-mi padre me nombro así por él, y usted señora mía ¿quién es? Dudo que sea la reina o la princesa pues ninguna sale del castillo- respondió el joven, sonrojado.

-es verdad no soy una reina o una princesa… me llamo Uroboros, soy una diosa… ahora que sabes quién soy… ¿te casarías conmigo pequeño Teseo?- la diosa sonrió divertida con su último comentario.

-ehhh!- Teseo se quedo rojo tras el último comentario, la diosa solo se hecho a reír mientras lo veía más rojo que un tomate… paso mucho tiempo en el que ambos se hicieron inseparables… e incluso naciendo un amor entre ellos, pero al final el hecho de que él fuera mortal al final los separo.

Uroboros fue olvidada con el tiempo, de ella solo quedo un concepto de lo que en realidad era. Su existencia fue olvidada por el mismo Zeus, pero su espíritu vivo dentro de un niño…. La única esperanza para la humanidad…. (1)

_**My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
I`ll bleed forever**_

-lo siento mucho Aichi san, Kai Toshiki entro aquí debido a que… no… la responsabilidad de toda esta situación recae en nosotros los Quatre Knights- hablo Gaillard inclinándose antes Aichi.

-Gaillard Kun- susurro

-Nosotros no mantuvimos la promesa de protegerte, pero quiero seguir siendo tu caballero hasta el final. Por favor dame una última oportunidad ¡para protegerte a ti y al planeta Cray y a este mundo! ¡Te juro que derrotare a Kai Toshiki!- hablo Gaillard aun inclinado.

-está bien Gaillard Kun-

….

-hagamos esto de una vez Kai Toshiki- hablo Gaillard-

-sí, es necesario hacer esto aquí y ahora- hablo Kai mirando como surgía un tablero -¿Qué paso con tu prisión? ¿No vas a usarla?- pregunto.

-no es necesario ahora- respondió Gaillard

-es cierto, entonces vamos a comenzar-

-STAND UP THE/LE VANGUARD- (2)

_**Scent of the sea before the waking of the world**_

_**Brings me to thee**_

_**Into the blue memory**_

Una gran batalla se había levantado, nuevamente Kai Toshiki se estaba enfrentando a Gaillard; esta vez no era por Aichi era para que de una vez por todas Gaillard pudiera ver la verdad, para romper todas las mentiras creadas.

Gaillard lo sabía, su interior estaba dividido entre la decisión de proteger a Aichi (Hikari) y aquellos sentimientos que despertaba Kai Toshiki en el. En un momento pudo ver la mirada de Kai… por alguna razón le recordó a su padre, alguien completamente determinado, dispuesto a combatir... Pero no era solo eso…

-me gusta esa mirada, ardiendo por la furia, luchando en nombre de tu compañero, esos son los ojos de un verdadero peleador. Así es, ahora puedo entenderlo un plan en el que alguien se sacrifica es algo erróneo; si pudiera tomar su lugar lo haría. Estoy seguro de que ellos harían lo mismo pero nuestro poder no es suficiente para sellar a link joker lejos de aquí ¡no hay otra manera!- fue su pensamiento.

-¡como miembro de los Quatre Knights, no hay otro camino!-

_**My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you  
If you be the one to cut me  
I will bleed forever**_

-¿estás sonriendo?- susurro Yami quien veía todo desde la oscuridad.

- un quinto heal trigger, me imaginaba que serias capaz de sacarlo- hablo Kai.

-¿eso no parece ser un problema para ti verdad?- respondió Gaillard

-por supuesto que no- dijo en un tono algo alegre.

-eres un hombre arrogante, pero eso es bastante apropiado en esta pelea ¡aquí voy Kai Toshiki!- asi Gaillard lanzo su ataque feroz -parece que tengo la bendición del cielo en esta pelea, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Eres bendecido?-

-incluso si he sido abandonado por el cielo ¡abriré un camino por mi mismo/a! ¡Es por eso que estoy aquí ahora mismo!- en ese momento, Aichi sintió que había escuchado esas palabras algún lugar, tal vez su pasado.

Kai se había salvado, y al mismo tiempo había declarado FINAL TURN. Yami sonreía gustosa al darse cuenta de esto. Ya faltaba poco.

-ahora que me has derrotado, salva a Aichi san- hablo Gaillard mientras Kai se acercaba a él.

-no es necesario que me lo digas, toma esto, ya era hora de que volviera a ti- dijo Kai entregándole a Gaillard aquel collar que el mismo le diera en el orfanato. Gaillard miro el collar casi atónito; comenzando a dejar salir sus lágrimas… ¿Qué estaba realmente pasando?

_**Into the blue memory**_

Entonces la imagen de su hermano se hizo más clara, era Kai Toshiki más joven y la razón por la que lo había dejado en aquel orfanato fue para protegerlo; mientras buscaba a su otra hermana… la gemela de Hikari.

_**A siren from the deep  
came to me  
Sang my name my longing  
Still I write my songs about that dream of mine  
Worth everything I may ever be**_

-Aichi- hablo Kai

-Kai kun- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia adelante, entonces un temblor se hizo presente en aquel lugar.

-eso fue muy divertido, pero creo que es hora de terminar con esta farsa… no lo crees así Hera- hablo divertida Yami mostrándose al fin ante todos los presentes –mi nombre es… Yami- sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos, su vestimenta era completamente blanca, tenía su cabello largo lacio, en su espalda dos alas negras alzadas en vuelo ligero y en sus manos un pequeño peluche similar a Kai Toshiki.

-tu…- susurro Kourin al ver a la recién llegada, sus miradas se cruzaron por leves segundos hasta que Yami desvió la mirada para ver a sus hermanos los cuales tanto deseo ver durante mucho tiempo.

-ya es hora de que dejes tu farsa, o acaso creíste que me tragaría el hecho de que la semilla se deposito en Sendou Aichi solo por casualidad- con eso una ráfaga de aire hizo que Aichi fuera lanzado hacia donde Kai que también fue lanzado quedando ambos en el suelo.

-veo que no eres fácil de engañar, maldita mestiza- hablo Kourin parándose al fin del trono, mostrando su oscura aura ante los presentes que se quedaron atonitos.

-decirme mestiza no es un insulto, después de todo fue un humano quien los derroto a todos ustedes- con eso Yami lanzo una esfera de fuego negro a Kourin que no pudo esquivarla; la mencionada comenzó a gritar de dolor – ¿puedes sentirlo?, la desesperación que tú y tu hijo Ares me causaron… eso que sientes no es nada comparado a lo que yo sentía día a día, pero lo que más me dolía es que mis hermanos jamás me recordaron ellos siguieron su vida normal como si nada hubiera pasado- hablo mirando a Kai y a Gaillard.

-Yami- susurro Gaillard -¿Qué te han hecho?...

_**The Child will be born again  
That siren carried him to me  
First of them true loves  
Singing on the shoulders  
of an angel  
Without care for love n` loss**_

-nada que tu no hubieras permitido- susurro Yami mirando hacia otro lado, al mismo tiempo alzaba una de sus manos –vamos despierta y toma tu forma real, serpiente eterna que devora la luz-

Un aura el negra comenzó a rodear a Aichi, este comenzó a agarrarse el pecho del dolor que sentía, Kai lo abrazo tratando de inútilmente ayudarlo; entonces algo salió de Aichi y se incrusto en el pecho de Kai, saliendo por su brazo derecho rodeándolo; entonces lo vio una serpiente color blanca que rodeaba su brazo por completo. Entonces un dolor agudo comenzó en su brazo dejándolo débil.

-lo que tienes en tu brazo es la serpiente que devora la luz, ahora poco a poco serás drenado de tu energía vital, la única forma de salvarte es que me venzan… pero es inútil; nada de lo que hagas evitara que destruya a la humanidad en nombre de Zeus- hablo antes de que se abriera un agujero negro detrás de ella –la única forma de detenerme es derrotando a mis 6 guardianes… te deseo suerte hermanito bye bye- con eso Yami se retiro llevándose a Kourin en su esfera de fuego negro con ella.

-kai kun- hablo Aichi mientras lo recostaba en su pecho para que pudiera regularizar su respiración –resiste por favor… tienes que ser fuerte- dijo tratando de evitar que salieran lagrimas de sus ojos.

_**Bring me home or leave me be  
My love in the dark heart of the night  
I have lost the path before me  
The one behind will lead me**_

-por favor resiste… te amo- susurro Aichi mientras miraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Kai en su pecho; abrazándolo mientras dejaba caer una cuantas lagrimas a su lado estaba Gaillard que tampoco podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-el amor… es algo inútil y sin sentido- se escucho una voz, todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la puerta que se había creado; Neve cargo a Kai en su espalda en lo que este se recuperaba y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Por fin llegaron a una especie de jardín, donde los esperaba su primer obstáculo.

-bienvenidos, cardfighters- hablo la joven peliazul, llevaba un traje negro simple con algunos detalles azules todos la miraron con extrañeza; Ren que se había mantenido de tras de repente comenzó a avanzar más hasta quedar a 3 pasos de la chica.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo- hablo Ren, mientras trataba de tomar la mano de la joven.

-si… mucho, pero no creas que soy la misma de antes- respondió apartando su mano de la de Ren, alejándose de él hasta quedar a una distancia propicia para iniciar el combate –mi nombre es Frederica y si quieren saber quien soy pregúntenle a su amigo- dijo sacando su deck.

-Ren san…- susurro Aichi mirando a Ren al igual que Leon y los demás

-ella es hija del titán Epimeteo y Pandora, cuando vivía en los campos elíseos fue a ella a quien mis padres escogieron para que fuera mi esposa… - hablo mirando a Frederica directamente –íbamos a tener un hijo cuando ella desapareció de los campos elíseos y de Fukuhara-

-lo sabia- dijo Gaillard –tú eres el hijo del dios del inframundo Hades-

-es algo que no me gusta presumir, después de todo yo fui quien le dijo a mi padre que pelear con los humanos era una tontería… pero a mi padre no le gusto mi forma de pensar tanto así que aun con mi advertencia él se fue hacia su propia destrucción, lamentablemente eso también provoco que mi madre terminara de la misma manera- hablo –lo que no entiendo es porque tú también haces esto Frede chan-

-no es algo que tú puedas entender- respondió

-sigan adelante, yo peleare con ella, no se preocupen por mi- dijo Ren –tienen que salvar a Kai a toda costa-

-está bien, contamos contigo- dijo Ishida dirigiendo a los demás hacia la salida.

-comencemos entonces…

-STAND UP THE VANGUARD-

_**Take me  
Cure me  
Kill me  
Bring me home  
Every way, every day  
Just another loop in the hangman`s noose**_

Saliendo de la primera puerta pronto se topan con un nuevo enemigo, esta vez es un joven de cabello negro, ojos cafés, traje blanco con detalles grises este salto hacia ellos bloqueándoles el paso.

-bien chicos me quedare ustedes sigan- hablo Naoki

–¿Seguro Ishida?- pregunto Leon mirando al pelinaranja.

-no se preocupen, salven a Kai- respondió Naoki

-así que tu eres Naoki Ishida….- pregunto el pelinegro.

-sí, y te derrotare- Naoki sonrio

-lo dudo, no hay forma de que alguien como tú me derrotes-

_**Relive the old sin of Adam and Eve  
Of you and me  
Forgive the adoring beast**_

-bienvenidos- una joven de cabellos negros hizo su aparición ante los recién llegados –me llamo Aria y estoy aquí para destruirlos- sonrió alegre mientras se dejaba caer de un árbol para luego quedar en frente de los chicos que habían llegado hasta aquí.

-yo me quedo ustedes sigan- hablo Rati mirando seria a la otra chica enfrente de ellos

-está bien ten cuidado Rati- hablo mientras todos los demás seguían adelante.

Llegaron hacia donde se encontraban mas enemigos, neve y Aichi se quedaron mientras que Kai ya recuperado y Gaillard seguían adelante para encontrarse con Yami. Nuevamente son detenidos por un enemigo más, esta vez nada más y nada menos que el mismo Leonard.

-Han llegado muy lejos, no los dejare pasar- hablo lo Leonard saliendo de la oscuridad-

-vete Kai yo me quedare esta vez- hablo Gaillard mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Leonard –tu puedes detener a Yami, eres el único que puede hacerlo-

-lo hare por favor ten cuidado hermano- respondió Kai con una ligera sonrisa mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la salida para al fin encontrarse con Yami

Una lagrima comenzó a rodar por el rostro de Gaillard, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba la palabra hermano; miro a su oponente el cual está riendo de manera burlona por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿realmente crees que él puede detener a Yami?- pregunto Leonard inclinando su cabeza hacia el lado derecho

-el puede y lo hará- dijo Gaillard sin ninguna duda.

-hay un pequeño problema con eso- dijo Leonard mostrando a Blaster Blade original –Hikari cometió la imprudencia de sellar todos sus poderes y memorias en esta carta, no puedo romperla gracias a la protección del mismo Hikari, pero si no logra romper su propio sello no será capaz de enfrentar a Yami-rio.

-maldición- susurro Gaillard –recuperare a Blaster Blade así sea lo último que haga.

_**Redeem me into childhood  
Show me myself without the shell  
Like the advent of May  
I`ll be there when you say  
Time to never hold our love**_

-veamos si puedes- respondió Leonard.

...

-las batallas comenzaron ya, será divertido ver esto no lo crees- hablo Yami jugando con su peluche de Kai, en ese momento Kai llego al fin ante Yami, justo en ese momento sintió de nuevo aquel dolor en el brazo; esta vez no se desmayo.

-llegaste a tiempo- dijo al ver a su hermano que al fin había llegado hasta donde estaba ella.

-¿Por qué haces esto Yami?- pregunto de manera triste sin entender la realidad.

-tú y Gaillard me olvidaron, me dejaron a mi suerte… sufrí cosas terribles gracias a ustedes- respondió mirando hacia el suelo –pero ya no importa, todo se acabara pronto-

-hermana- susurro Kai

-¡calla!- grito Yami –te odio, a ti y a todos; me encargare de sumir a este mundo en la eterna oscuridad-

_**My fall will be for you...**_

Tbc.

Comentarios finales: bien a un cap de terminar este ha sido el mas largo hasta ahora aqui avanzo mucho la trama…

La escena con la que inicio este cap tomara mas importancia al final de este fic… no se preocupen si aun no entienden bien esa parte

Opte por ignorar la pelea de Gaillard vs Sera y Kourin vs Naoki porque para mi no aportaban nada a este fic… por lo que me brinque de la primera pelea Kai vs Gai a la segunda.

En el cap pasado hice referencia a unas citas de la película de "las aventuras de Mark Twain" y las palabras finales de este misterioso escritor…

Espero les guste ya solo falta 1 para el final ;) estén atentos.


End file.
